It's All In The Steam Shower
by NightAngel97
Summary: Established relationship Sam/Dean steam shower smut! PWP (because let's face it there's no plot here!) One-shot Rated M for a reason! Disclaimer: I own nothing :( Oh and this IS Wincest so if you don't like it please don't read it!


**A/N: I was re-watching the first season and in the episode Bugs Dean talks about how awesome the steam shower in the house they're squatting in is and...Yeah this is what happened. Also this is for Bunnykiss, who requested some more Wincest awhile back after reading Desires. Sorry it took so long, I just need to get a good idea and well...Here you go :) And I hope it's to your liking.**

**It's All In The Steam Shower**

"Oh come on, Sammy!"

Sam looked at his brother through the thick steam pouring out of the bathroom. As tempting as it was, they really did need to go check out what he'd heard on the police scanner. "Dean, no we have to go."

"Please, Sammy? This steam shower is amazing."

Sam shook his head, willing himself not to give into Dean. They had a job to for God sake! "Hate to brake it to you bro, but for one; begging won't work and two; steam showers suck."

"You know what else _sucks,_Sammy?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam shook his head and made to walk away. "You truly are hopeless, Dean."

Dean gave Sam his best rendition of his little brother's puppy-eyes. "Okay!" He shouted, making Sam stop and turn back his way. "Okay, that was a pretty cheesy line, even for me but, come on, baby, ten minutes. I love you and I _know_you want to." He removed his hand from the door, reaching down to the towel around his waist and throwing it to the floor to reveal his very erect and leaking cock.

The loss of Dean's towel sparked the loss of Sam's self-control. Sam moved forward, shoving the door the rest of the way open, stepping in and closing it behind himself, locking them both in the steam filled room. Once the door was closed, he practically ripped his clothes off and attacked Dean's mouth hungrily.

Dean grinned against Sam's lips, guiding them backwards into the steam shower. Sam pushed his brother to the wall, groaning into Dean's mouth at the duel sensations of warm water and his brother who was already wrapping a leg around his waist. "Eager much, Dean?" Sam laughed, nipping at his lover's neck.

"Shut up, Sammy. It's been a while and you know it," Dean told him, grinding his erection forwards into Sam's, eliciting a low moan from the taller man. "Now stop talking and fuck me."

Sam nodded, unable to deny his brother. "Lube?"

Dean pulled back and gave Sam a wicked grin, "Already taken care of, baby boy."

Sam ran his hand down Dean's back and ass to his entrance. He experimentally slid a finger in and knew immediately that Dean hadn't been lying. He groaned at the slick feeling and added two more fingers, wanting to be absolutely sure that he wasn't going to hurt Dean.

Dean took the fingers easily with a moan of Sam's name, rutting his hips forward in seek of some much needed friction on his cock.

"You are so ready," Sam panted, lifting Dean against the wall so that his brother could wrap both legs around him.

Dean nodded, leaning into Sam to suck a mark into his baby brother's neck.

Sam exhaled slowly, sliding his nine inch cock into Dean's awaiting entrance. Once he was all the way in he let his eyes fall closed and paused to let Dean adjust.

Dean decided that he wasn't going to take any of Sam's 'going slow' shit. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, using them and his legs for leverage to lift himself up and slam back down onto Sam's unsuspecting cock, angling himself so that Sam hit his prostate perfectly.

"Fuck!" Sam gasped, his eyes shooting open in surprise to look at Dean through the steam enveloping the entire bathroom. He moaned at the sight of Dean, leaned back against the wall riding him, head thrown back, eyes shut, cock bouncing with each thrust, and mouth open, letting out soft breathless moans at each hit to his pleasure center. With a growl, Sam began bucking his hips forward and up in time with Dean's movement.

"Oh, Sammy...fuck! Oh, yeah, harder, baby!" Dean ground his hips down into Sam's about ready to come without even having his cock stroked.

Sam complied, fucking into his brother harder and harder the closer to the edge he slid. "You are so hot like this, Dean," He panted.

Dean moaned at the compliment, removing one of his hands from around Sam's neck to reach down and jerk him leaking and engorged cock. He grinned at the sight of Sam's wide, lust blown eyes through the steam. "Like what you see, Sammy?"

"Oh, you have no fucking idea!" Sam groaned his eyes rolling shut and his head falling forward to rest on Dean's shoulder.

Dean was the first to be claimed by his orgasm, coming with a moan of "Sammy," and shooting his come between their bodies in thick spurts.

Sam lasted one more thrust into Dean's velvet soft, clamping and pulsating inner walls before coming hard enough to see stars, releasing his come deep within his brother with an animalistic cry of ecstasy.

Dean's muscles went limp as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued to flow through him, his legs slipping from around Sam's waist as he collapsed against the wall.

Sam chuckled, supporting Dean's limp form as he came down from what was possibly the best orgasm of his life. "Fuck, Dean, that was the most amazing sex, _ever,_" He panted, reaching over to turn the shower off.

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother and kissing his neck. "It's all in the steam shower, baby."

Sam shook his head in amusement, giving Dean a deep, lingering kiss. "In that case; I take it back. Steam showers are fucking amazing.

**The End!**

**A/N#2: Reviews make me very happy and remember; the more reviews I get the more smut you shall receive in the future! I'll also take some requests if anyone would like something specific :) **


End file.
